This invention relates to a tool kit and a method of packaging tools.
Various types of containers have been proposed and utilized for the storing of tool sets which include a multiplicity of separate tools. In recent years, there has been an increasing tendency to facilitate the marketing of products by providing containers which could be used not only for display of the products on the point of purchase display units such as pegboard displays, but also to serve as a permanent storage case which the purchaser could continue to use for the product. Examples of such containers may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,293 to Donald G. Wilcox dated Apr. 19, 1983 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,629 to Paul B. Barrieau dated May 22, 1984.
The present invention offers improvements over the prior art and solves many problems associated with the prior art.